31 Days of Hallowiki: Ultimate
At RH’s house at night, RH is seen with a slightly darker skin color, black eyes with red pupils, a black outfit with a pumpkin on his chest and fangs. RH: “in a menacing voice” Greetings, everyone. Remember last year’s Hallowiki event? Well, prepare to wet your pants with this much more frightening event- Robotboy appears. Robotboy: Hey, RH! Who are you speaking to? RH: Dang it, Robotboy! You’re ruining the mood! Robotboy: Sorry! RH: “sighs and in normal tone” Anyways, welcome to this year’s 31 Days of Hallowiki event! This event will be special because at first, you’ll be asking “Why isn’t it called 31 Days of Hallowiki 2019”. Well, it’s because the reason this event is special is because this event will have wait for it.. A giant sign behind RH lights up, showing the words “62 STORIES!”. RH: This event will contain 62 stories instead of the 31 last year’s event had! This means there will be two stories each day! Anyways. “in a menacing tone again” Prepare to wet your pants on this year’s Hallowiki- Robotboy: What does this do? RH: ROBOTBOY, DON’T PUSH THAT- Robotboy pushes a button, causing the sign to explode, covering RH, Robotboy and the room in ashes and smoke, RH: “cough” Enough. Just roll with the stories. RH collapses. _________________________ Tigre Distribution Media Presents. In association with RH Midnight. An RH Studios Production. 31 Days of Hallowiki: Ultimate! _________________________ STORY 1 - THE SCARECROW Synopsis: Junior, Joseph, Cody and Jeffy spend every Halloween smashing pumpkins! However one day, they end up going to a pumpkin patch and end up provoking a scarecrow’s wrath... _________________________ Outside of Mario’s house, Junior, Joseph, Cody and Jeffy are seen smashing pumpkins with shovels. Joseph: Man, getting to smash pumpkins after Halloween is pretty much the best thing about the season! Cody: I know! Especially since you can collect the pieces of the pumpkin and use them to make pumpkin pie! Junior: I know! Especially with whipped cream! Junior then sees a giant pumpkin. Junior: Last pumpkin, guys! Jeffy: Cool, but how do we destroy it! Cody: I know! A few minutes later. Junior, Joseph, Cody and Jeffy are seen inside a car. They run over the pumpkin, destroying it. Junior: That was awesome, right guys? Joseph: Sure was, dude! Cody: But now, there’s no more pumpkins to smash. Jeffy: I know! I can’t wait for next Halloween, that will take forever! Joseph: I know what to do, guys! I heard that there is a pumpkin patch up in the mountains! We can just head there during nighttime and smash the pumpkins there! Junior: That sounds great, Joseph! Jeffy: Yeah! Cody: I don’t know. Should we even go out during night? Junior: It will be fun, Cody! Cody: Ok, then. Junior: Anyways, let’s wait until midnight. A few hours later. At nighttime, Junior is shown sneaking out of his room through the window. He then meets up with Joseph, Cody and Jeffy. Junior: Ok, now let’s go to that pumpkin patch. Jeffy: Ok. Joseph: I know the address. Junior, Joseph, Cody and Jeffy enter the car and drive off. A few minutes later. The car is seen driving through the mountains as fog appears. Cody: Um, guys? This is pretty far from the city. Junior: I know! No one will ever know! Joseph: Guys, I see the pumpkin patch up ahead! The car enters a large pumpkin patch. The four then exit. Junior: Alright, guys! We hit the jackpot! Joseph: Now, let’s smash these pumpkins! Jeffy: UHHH!!! Junior, Joseph, Cody and Jeffy begin smashing the pumpkins. Afterwards, they come across two scarecrows. Jeffy: Hey, look at those scarecrows! Cody: I see a sign. (reading) “Smash all you want, but leave these two pumpkin lovers alone”. Junior: That sign just makes me want to smash those pumpkins even more! Cody: I don’t know, Junior. I think we should obey the sign. Junior: What do you think this is? A horror movie? Cody: Well, it kinda is- The Creator appears through a portal. The Creator: No breaking the fourth wall! Especially during Halloween! The Creator disappears. Joseph: Well, let’s smash those scarecrows! Junior, Joseph and Jeffy laugh as they knock down the female scarecrow with rocks. Joseph: Watch this, guys! Joseph jumps and lands on the female scarecrow’s head, destroying it as the scene plays in slow motion. Some of the pumpkin’s insides splatter on the male scarecrow. Junior: Nice one, Joseph! Jeffy: I’ll go for the dude! Jeffy heads to the male scarecrow. Junior: Smash it! Joseph: Smash it, dude! Cody: This is not a good idea. Junior: Quiet, Cody! Jeffy: Ok, I got his head. Jeffy grabs the scarecrow’s head. Suddenly, the scarecrow comes to life and grabs Jeffy as his eyes begin glowing. Jeffy screams. Scarecrow: YOU! You smashed my hot wife! Now, you will reap what you’ve sown%, Jeffy: No! Let go of me- The scarecrow turns Jeffy into a solid pumpkin as he laughs evilly. Scarecrow: You boys want to smash some pumpkins? Let’s smash some pumpkins! The scarecrow throws Pumpkin Jeffy on the ground, shattering him to pieces. Junior, Joseph and Cody scream as the scarecrow collects Pumpkin Jeffy’s seeds. Joseph: Run, dudes! Junior, Joseph and Cody run away into a cornfield into separate paths. The scarecrow begins to follow them. Junior is seen hiding behind a mini tractor. The scarecrow appears at the other side of the tractor, but hears Cody in the distance. Cody: Junior, where are you?! The scarecrow begins to follow the sound. Junior: I need to get out of here! Junior tries to run, only to bump into the scarecrow. Junior screams as the scarecrow grabs his ankle and turns him into a pumpkin. Scarecrow: I hope you like SQUASH! The scarecrow throws Pumpkin Junior on the ground, shattering him. He then collects the seeds before leaving. Cody is seen running into a barn and locks the door. Cody: There’s no way he can get me in here! Suddenly, the scarecrow punches a hole through the door and unlocks it. Cody: S***! Cody climbs up a ladder and ends up at an open window as the scarecrow appears. Cody: So long, sucker! Cody jumps out the window, but the scarecrow grabs his leg and turns him into a pumpkin. Scarecrow: Got a ripe one here! Just in time for FALL! The scarecrow drops Pumpkin Cody where he shatters on the ground. The scarecrow collects the seeds before leaving. Joseph is then seen running through storm feeds, but trips on a branch. Joseph gets up and continues to run until he ends up in the middle of a crop circle. Joseph then hears the scarecrow laughing. Joseph: Show yourself! Joseph punches the air repeatably and bumps into the scarecrow. Joseph: Please, let me go! I-I didn’t know the sign was serious! Scarecrow: Of course it was! She was my soul mate! Joseph: You’ll find someone else! Scarecrow: You think that it’s easy to meet someone else?! Don’t get me started on dating! The scarecrow grabs Joseph and turns him into a pumpkin as he laughs. Scarecrow: Now, it’s time to meet your pump kin! Wait. Does that even make sense? The scarecrow snarls and throws Pumpkin Joseph on the ground, shattering him before collecting the seeds and leaving. The scarecrow then heads back to his pole and tosses all of the seeds across the area. Scarecrow: That’ll teach em. The scarecrow climbs back onto his pole as his eyes stop glowing. The next day. People are seen at the pumpkin patch which is now full of pumpkins. Sunny: (looking at the scarecrow) That scarecrow looks creepy, don’t you think? Crystal: I agree. SMG4: (looking at some pumpkins) What kind of pumpkins are these? The pumpkins are shown with Joseph’s face on them. Pumpkin Josephs: Look, you don’t want one of us. There’s some better ones over there. The camera pans to several pumpkins with Junior’s, Cody’s and Jeffy’s faces on them. Pumpkin Juniors: Uh, I’m not ripe! Pumpkin Codys: Agreed! Pumpkin Jeffys: Me neither! The pumpkins begin to argue with each other as the scene pans to the scarecrow silently laughing evilly as the scene fades to black. __________________________ STORY 2: CHICKEN NIGHTMARES Synopsis: One Halloween, Black Yoshi ends up eating too much fried chicken and ends up in a hallucination.. _________________________ In Mario’s house, Black Yoshi bursts into the game room with his arms full of KFC buckets. Black Yoshi: Oh, yes! Got myself some KFC chicken! Black Yoshi sits on the couch. Black Yoshi: Now to eat this chicken! Black Yoshi grabs a chicken breast and prepares to eat it, only to hear a doorbell. Black Yoshi: Who is that? Black Yoshi heads downstairs and opens the door. Outside is Sonic dressed as the Grim Reaper, Parappa dressed as Batman and Robotboy dressed as a creeper. Sonic, Parappa and Robotboy: Trick or treat! Black Yoshi sighs and heads back inside. He then exits with a KFC bucket and puts a breast in each of their buckets. Parappa: Thanks! Robotboy: Hope this one is spicy! Parappa and Robotboy leave as Black Yoshi heads back inside. Sonic: Hey, where’s my chili dog? Sonic begins tapping his foot on the ground. Sonic: I’m waiting! Black Yoshi shuts off the lights in the house and closes the window blinds. Black Yoshi: Ok, no more people should come to my door. Now, it’s KFC time! Black Yoshi begins wolfing down on the chicken. A few hours later. Black Yoshi is seen lying on the ground with a bloated stomach, surrounded by fried chicken. Black Yoshi: Must.. have more chicken. Black Yoshi reaches for more chicken, only to see PJ Berri fade in in front of him. Black Yoshi: What the? How did PJ Berri get in my house? PJ Berri grabs the KFC buckets and run off. Black Yoshi: YOU GET BACK HERE WITH MY CHICKEN! Black Yoshi runs out of the house as he chases after PJ Berri. Black Yoshi stops running when he notices the trees are giant chicken legs. Black Yoshi: The heck? A forest of fried chicken? I think I’ll chase the chicken thief (PJ Berri) later. Black Yoshi begins searching the chicken forest. He then sees Shrek nearby. Black Yoshi: Hey, Shrek! Did you notice the chicken forest? Shrek’s ears begin to grow longer before wrapping around his neck and strangling him to death. Black Yoshi: OH SWEET MAMA!! Black Yoshi backs away and spots Joseph attached to a tree with spiky thorns. Joseph: Hey, dude! Kind of got stuck on this tree. Black Yoshi: Um, ok? Black Yoshi tries to pull Joseph, but accidentally pulls his skin off, killing him. Black Yoshi: GEEZ! Joseph’s skin comes to life and starts throwing thorns at Black Yoshi, stabbing him in the chest. Black Yoshi: Ow! What is this?!? Black Yoshi runs off and encounters Guest’s head mounted on a wall. Black Yoshi: Is that Guest? Guest’s Head: Boo! Black Yoshi screams and runs off. However, he accidentally runs off a cliff. While falling, he notices Boney, Goombar and Bett with their necks attached to each other. Boney: Look, Guys! A dollar! A dollar is seen falling. Goombar: That dollar is mine! Bett: No, it’s mine! Boney, Goombar and Bett struggle to reach the dollar first, until they rip each other apart in the process. PJ Berri at the bottom, eating the chicken. Next, Sunny and Meggy who are wearing parachutes appear next to Black Yoshi. Black Yoshi: (To Sunny) Hey, Sunny! Do you have a spare parachute? Sunny: I do! Meggy: But trust us. You don’t want the spare. Black Yoshi: I do want the spare! Please give me the spare! Sunny: If you insist. Sunny gives Black Yoshi the spare parachute before she and Meggy activate their parachutes. Black Yoshi opens the spare parachute, but inside is a “spare” tire. Black Yoshi screams as he continues to fall. Meggy: Man, I’d hate to be him. Sunny: Tell me about it. Black Yoshi then spots PJ Berri at the bottom, eating the KFC chicken. Black Yoshi: Got you now, chicken thief- Black Yoshi hits the ground and splatters. A gigantic Dr. Finkleshitz appears and scoops up Black Yoshi’s remains. Dr. Finkleshitz: Ok! Now to finish my experiment! Dr. Finkleshitz puts Black Yoshi’s remains inside a beaker of chemicals. The chemicals begin to shake. Dr. Finkleshitz: HOLY SH- The chemicals explode, killing Dr. Finkleshitz. Black Yoshi who is back to normal screams as he flies through the air. Black Yoshi lands on a giant dart board where Joseph’s skin begins throwing thorns at Black Yoshi like darts. The thorns impale Black Yoshi’s arms before he gets ejected by a spring board, ripping his arms off in the process. Black Yoshi plummets towards the ocean and lands in the water. Black Yoshi then notices an octopus version of Onion Cream getting all eight of his arms eaten by a shark puppet. Shark Puppet: YEAH! Black Yoshi: What is going on?!? Suddenly, Black Yoshi gets caught in a net and is hauled onto a ship. Admiral S. Swipe stuffs Black Yoshi into a cannon and shoots him towards the water. Instead of a splash, Black Yoshi crashes through ice. Black Yoshi emerges from a block of ice and noticed Wasabi floating on a raft, drinking lemonade. Wasabi: Hey, there! Just in time for a cup of lemonade! Black Yoshi: (muffled) Um, Wasabi is not supposed to talk- Suddenly, the ground begins shaking. Wasabi: Well, I better go! Wasabi’s raft turns into a motorboat and he drives off. Black Yoshi: (muffled) Wait, what’s going on?! A humongous version of Badman bursts through the ice, holding a huge popsicle stick. Black Yoshi: (muffled) SWEET MOTHER OF- Badman jams the popsicle stick into Black Yoshi’s head, killing him. Badman: About time I had something to cool down with! Badman swims away as he licks his freshly killed popsicle meal. Afterwards, Black Yoshi wakes up back in the game room. Black Yoshi: Must have had a nightmare from too much chicken. I must make sure it doesn’t happen again! Black Yoshi heads into the kitchen and dumps the remaining chicken into a trash can. Black Yoshi: Well, I think I’ll have McDonald’s for now. Black Yoshi exits the house. Sonic: I can’t wait any longer! I think I’ll go get a felafel! Sonic turns around and leaves. His scythe accidentally decapitates Black Yoshi, killing him. PJ Berri then appears and begins knocking on the door, but no one answers. PJ Berri: I’m going to get candy eventually. The scene fades to black. _________________________ STORIES 3 AND 4 OCTOBER 2ND! Category:Halloween Special Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Robotboy Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Scarecrow Episodes Category:Female Scarecrow Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Crystal Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Sonic Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:The Dastardly Three Episodes Category:Admiral S. Swipe Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Shark Puppet Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes